1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly to a unit pixel and a CMOS image sensor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that transforms light to an electric signal. In detail, the image sensor performs a sensing operation by capturing the light reflected by subjects, and by transforming the light into the electric signal. The image sensor may be divided into two types: a charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
A unit pixel of the CMOS image sensor transforms light into an electric charge to accumulate the electric charge, and transforms the accumulated electric charge to an electric signal. Generally, the CMOS image sensor employs a bayer pattern technique. However, conventional CMOS image sensor has bad spectral characteristics when the bayer pattern technique is employed.